Maintaining a website on the internet may entail a great deal of cost, based on server fees, bandwidth fees, and other expenditures. A website is any source for digital data maintained by a server on the internet. One revenue generating option is to provide advertising space on the website to an advertising platform. The advertising platform may then project an online advertisement on the website. While the content of the online advertisement may generally be provided by a client, the advertisement characteristics may be controlled, for the most part, by an advertising platform. The client is the entity paying for the advertising, usually for a brand, product or service sold by the client, while the advertising platform is the entity providing the advertising. The content of the advertisement is the information provided by the client contained in the advertisement. The advertisement characteristics are the stylistic elements of the advertisement used to present the content of the advertisement to the user.
Some examples of advertisement characteristics may include the advertising background, the advertising title text properties, the advertising description text properties, the advertising display uniform resource locator (URL), a sponsored link bar, the sponsored link text properties, special effects, and border descriptions. The advertising background may be described by parameters that include color, gradient, transparency, and patterns. The advertising title text properties may be described by parameters that include font face, color, size, and style. The advertising description text properties may be described by parameters that include font face, color, size, and style. The advertising display URL may be described by parameters that include font face, color, size, and style. The sponsored link may be described by parameters that include color, location, and string. The sponsored link text properties may be described by parameters that include font face, color, size, and style. The special effects may be described by parameters that include a drop shadow or a semi-transparent shadow. The border descriptions may be described by parameters that include thickness, corner shape, or colors.